Reunited   A Gorillaz Story Chapter 4
by charuchan
Summary: Chapter 4! 2D and Noodle...are they lovers, or are they friends? Find out here!  Light language, alcohol use,substance abuse, light violence  ps there is Japanese words in this one! the first one is translated...but what about the second?


2D sat hunched over on his bed, playing with his long, bony fingers. He couldn't believe what just happened. He kissed Noodle on the mouth! 2D couldn't figure out how that even happened. Was it because he missed her a lot, or was it something…bigger than that? 2D felt an impending headache, and got up to see if there were any painkillers in the house He found some in the medicine cabinet in the bathroom, poured out 6 pills, got a beer, and swallowed the painkillers along with a huge gulp of the beer.

2D walked to the roof entrance and climbed the stairs to the porch overlooking the ocean. He breathed in the salty air, humming "Dirty Harry" from the Gorillaz's Demon Days album.

"Lovely tune, that one was," said a raspy voice behind him. 2D spun around to face the green bassist Murdoc.

"Oh, yeah…," 2D answered nervously.

"Didn't think I'd see you again, Faceache. I thought you were dead."

"I wished I was dead, inside that bloody whale."

"I'm writing a new album. Don't know what I'm going to call it yet, though. You better be ready to sing, Faceache!" Murdoc said dominantly, taking a step forward, causing 2D to jump back a little.

"I-I am."

"Good. Enjoy your new home," Murdoc said, backing away with his arms gesturing around him. His tone was sarcastic. Enjoyment was most likely only coming to the Satanist.

2D was alone again on the porch. _It's all happening again, _he thought.

Noodle sat in her bedroom on the floor, strumming her guitar. Note by note, she played her acoustic guitar solo in "Feel Good, Inc." But, for some reason, she just couldn't get the notes right. Confused, Noodle stopped strumming and looked down at the guitar. It was tuned perfectly, she had a perfect pick. What was it? She knew what it was; she just wouldn't admit it to herself: she may be in love with 2D. After that kiss…everything changed. Did he feel the same? Why would he kiss her like that if he didn't feel the same, anyway?

"Ittai nani ga watashitoisshoni okotte iru?" Noodle said, meaning "What the hell is going on with me?" Sometimes, she likes to speak her native language when she's upset, so no one will know what she is saying. It's really useful to her right now….

Noodle placed the guitar next to her and sprawled out across the floor. "Watashi wa hontoni 2-jigen ga sukidesu ka?" She said quietly. No one needs to know what that means except her.

Sighing, Noodle stood up and went off to find 2D. She heard him on the roof, singing "19-200." Noodle came up just in time for her part in the song. Just as 2D was about to sing it, Noodle sang above him. "Got the cool, got the cool shoeshine!" 2D spun around in shock to see a smiling Noodle standing right behind him. "Hey," the guitarist said.

"Oh, um…hi, Noodle…," 2D said, embarrassed.

"Whatcha doin'?"

"Nothing, just…thinking, I guess."

"Did you really miss me that much?"

2D looked at her. Did he? "Yeah, I…I did. Sorry…," he said sheepishly.

"Why are you sorry? If you really missed me then…it's okay. I missed you a lot, too. 2D, you're like my best friend, my brother," Noodle said calmly.

2D smiled awkwardly. He placed his large hand on Noodle's head, and looked down at her. "Here you go!" 2D said, once again quoting Noodle from "19-200." 2D took her hand and spun her around, smiling widely as she sang. They danced around the rooftop, twirling and singing and smiling. Suddenly, 2D stopped dancing and lifted Noodle up, carrying her with both arms. Noodle was laughing so hard she was crying, and 2D jumped around, nearly sending Noodle flying. He put her down, and they both fell to floor, gasping for air and clutching their stomachs. They rolled around, crying with hysterical laughter. Then they rolled towards each other, faces inches apart. 2D and Noodle stopped laughing, unsure what to do. Noodle put her hand on the side of 2D's face, stroking his light blue hair.

2D rolled away from Noodle awkwardly. He looked into the cloudless sky and put his arms behind his head. Noodle did the same, but instead folded her hands on her stomach.

"Remember dancing around like that at Kong Studios? When I was ten?" Noodle said, reminiscing of the early days of the band.

"Yeah. You couldn't speak English at all! But I didn't need you to tell me you were having fun. Remember your radio hat? You wouldn't leave Kong without it."

"Yes, that hat was amazing," Noodle laughed lightly. "D-kun?"

"Yeah, Noods?"

"Do you…well, I just wanted to know…never mind…," Noodle said, voice dropping to a lower volume.

2D turned to Noodle. "What? You can ask me anything."

"No, it's…it's fine." Noodle got up and left the rooftop.

2D was about to call for her, but she was already gone. He hugged his knees, thinking of the possibilities of what that question could have been. Then he realized…

He whispered to himself, "Noodle…if you wanted to know if I loved you, why didn't you just ask?"


End file.
